criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
More Dangerous Than Secrets
More Dangerous Than Secrets is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-seventh case of the game. It is the twenty-third case of Berrini and the fifth case in Newton Coast. Plot Luke Leon-Mathieu and the player were exploring the area to find out more about the eau sombre when the team heard gunshots in the distance. They went to the scene of the gunshots to find the body of Cedar patriarch Jonathan Cedar, with several bullet wounds in his body. They soon suspected the victim's grandson and family heir Johnny Cedar, Chief Crosby's brother and Berrini's deputy mayor Cameron Crosby and local heiress Penelope Watchbird. Later the team were informed of the victim's last engagement at a nearby shrimp restaurant. They then suspected botanist Natalie Thorne and victim of the eau sombre Bonnie McCiloi before they discovered that Johnny had run away to escape Newton Coast. After Luke and the player went to stop Johnny at the border checkpoint, the team arrested botanist Natalie Thorne for the murder. Natalie denied all the evidence against her but she was forced into confessing when Luke mentioned her leaving her blood on the victim's cracked watch. Natalie explained that the victim had run a business with her father, however one day, her father had gotten grievously ill. Natalie then realized that the victim had taken all of their share of the funds of the business and closed the business down for a shopping mall, which infuriated her. One day when she was looking at her father's machine gun, she then decided that killing him was the best thing to get back at him. However before Luke could arrest Natalie, the trio were engulfed in a mist. Soon after the mist had cleared, Luke realized that Natalie had vanished, with a note left behind, marking the eau sombre's next kidnapping victim. After Natalie's kidnapping, Cameron Crosby told them that Thomas Corfield had escaped prison. Jordan then suggested that they could track down Natalie by looking for her phone. They then tracked her phone down to the shrimp restaurant, where they found her phone. Jordan then found out that Natalie was at the Cedar family cabin before she was at the shrimp restaurant, prompting them to investigate the cabin. After they found Natalie's necklace, they traced her location to the abandoned shack. There they found Natalie restrained and Thomas Corfield dead, clutching his heart. Beatriz's autopsy indicated that Thomas had died from a poisonous plant that induced a heart attack. Natalie also mentioned that she was knocked out but she remembered being awake in a swamp clearing where a ship's wreckage floated in its waters. This prompted the detectives to ask Alysha and she told them about the darkest swamp in Newton Coast where a ship had run aground and sunk in its waters. Back at the station, Luke took Natalie to trial, where Judge Marrakchi decided that it was suitable for Natalie to serve 25 years in prison with psychological counselling for her post trauma of the kidnapping. Finally, Astrid and the player headed out to the darkest swamp in Newton Coast, when moonlight illuminated the body of the eau sombre's next murder victim... Summary Victim *'Jonathan Cedar' (found shot with multiple bullet wounds) Murder Weapon *'Machine Gun' Killer *'Natalie Thorne' Suspects Appearance *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect consults the I, Ching Appearance *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats pork ribs Appearance *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect consults the I, Ching Appearance *The suspect has shells in their hair Appearance *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect consults the I, Ching Appearance *The suspect has shells in their hair Appearance *The suspect goes fishing *The suspect eats pork ribs *The suspect consults the I, Ching Appearance *The suspect has shells in their hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer goes fishing. *The killer eats pork ribs. *The killer consults the I, Ching. *The killer has A- blood. *The killer has shells in their hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Shack. (Clues: Victim's Body, Locked Case, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Picture Frame; New Suspect: Johnny Cedar) *Inform Johnny Cedar of the victim's death. (New Crime Scene: Cedar Family Cabin) *Investigate Cedar Family Cabin. (Clues: Suitcase, Locked Gift) *Examine Locked Gift. (Result: Champagne and Note; New Suspect: Cameron Crosby) *Talk to Deputy Mayor Cameron Crosby about the murder. *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Faded Invitation) *Examine Faded Invitation. (Result: Soiree Invite; New Suspect: Penelope Watchbird) *Inform Penelope Watchbird of the victim's death. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Machine Gun) *Analyze Machine Gun. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Machine Gun; Attribute: The killer eats pork ribs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Shrimp Restaurant. (Clues: Pot of Cacti, Broken Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Pot of Cacti. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Prints Identified; New Suspect: Natalie Thorne) *Talk to Natalie Thorne about gifting the cacti to the victim. (Attribute: Natalie eats pork ribs and goes fishing) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Locket) *Talk to Bonnie McCiloi about his kidnapping. (Attribute: Bonnie goes fishing) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Threatening Napkin) *Analyze Napkin Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer consults the I, Ching; New Crime Scene: Cabin Patio) *Investigate Cabin Patio. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Sheet) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Tapes) *Analyze Tapes. (12:00:00) *Ask Penelope Watchbird about why she was stalking the victim. (Attribute: Penelope eats pork ribs, goes fishing and consults the I, Ching) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Bank Statement) *Ask Cameron Crosby about the bribe. (Attribute: Cameron eats pork ribs and goes fishing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Go to stop Johnny Cedar from fleeing the district border. (Attribute: Johnny eats pork ribs, consults the I, Ching and goes fishing; New Crime Scene: Restaurant Deck) *Investigate Restaurant Deck. (Clues: Locked Cryptex, Stained Poster) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Mud) *Ask Bonnie McCiloi about the mud stained poster. (Attribute: Bonnie consults the I, Ching and eats pork ribs) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Termination Papers) *Analyze Termination Papers. (09:00:00) *Ask Natalie Thorne about the termination papers. (Attribute: Natalie consults the I, Ching) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Clues: Reeds, Bullet Shells) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Cracked Watch) *Analyze Cracked Watch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Examine Bullet Shells. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has shells in their hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Legend Behind Red Eyes (5/6). (No stars) Legend Behind Red Eyes (5/6) *Update Cameron Crosby on recent events. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Jordan Charleston suggests to do. *Investigate Shrimp Restaurant. (Clues: Natalie's Phone) *Examine Natalie's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Natalie's Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Johnny Cedar if he knew anything about Natalie's disappearance. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cedar Family Home. (Clues: Broken Necklace) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Strange Substance) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Swamp Water) *Investigate Abandoned Shack. (Clues: Thomas's Body, Natalie Thorne Restraints) *Autopsy Thomas's Body. (12:00:00) *Examine Natalie's Restraints. (Result: Unlocked Restraints) *Ask Natalie what happened to her. (Reward: Botany Pin) *Ask Alysha Hewie about the darkest swamp in the district. (All tasks must be complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Newton Coast